Sparrows
by macisgate
Summary: After the events of Heroes, Sam seeks comfort in a place of her childhood. Enjoy!


For Thine is the Kingdom

Rated: G-PG. Nothing bad. Just thoughtful.

Summary: Sam seeks comfort in a place from her childhood.

Spoilers: Season 7: Heroes

Disclaimer: Bother. I don't own them. But if I did I'd take such good care of them!

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! I took a little leave of absence to get another tv category started, but I've missed Stargate fanfic so much! So here I am again. I've been thinking about this story for a long time, but I've finally got enough of an idea to do it! I hope you enjoy this story!

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

She walked across the foyer and through the doors into the sanctuary, her shoes sounding on the wood floor beneath her. It was just how she remembered it. Lights from the high ceiling gleamed off the wooden pews mixing with the coloured lights from the stained glass windows. She took a seat in the very back and let the atmosphere surround her. Her family used to come here every week, but after her mother's death, her father had buried himself in his work to deal with the pain. Church was forgotten.

She remembered her last visit here. Without anyone else. Just her alone, ten days after her mother's funeral. She came in after school, had walked five and a half miles to get there, her back pack digging into her shoulders.

She'd sat in this very same seat. Not really sure why she'd come, not wanting to go any closer, but knowing that this was where she wanted to be. Because this was where you came for answers, for peace, and assurance. To understand. To ask why. She could still remember how much her throat had hurt, trying to hold back the tears because she was afraid someone might walk in and interrupt her solitude. She'd just leaned her head against the smooth, cool wood of the pew in front of her and prayed. The sun came through the windows then, just as it was now, and warmed her hair and back, soothing her tense muscles and shattered heart.

But that was then. Now, all these years later, a fresher pain had driven her here.

"I don't understand" her whisper sounded loud in the empty room. "We're barely holding our own in the fight against the Goa'uld, and then You take Janet and nearly the Colonel. We've lost so many people over the years. How much more can we take? It always seems that no matter how hard we try, something pushes us back."

She leaned her head forward to rest on the back of the pew in front of her, burying her wet eyes in her arms and continued softly to herself.

"You say You'll never give us more than we can take. I think You have more faith in us than I do right now. How much more pain do we have to bear? Haven't we gone through enough?"

Pain ripped through her as memories of the past seven years flashed through her mind. Jonas. Jolinar. The Entity. Orlin. Narim. Daniel. Janet. The deaths, the losses, the pain. What ifs and maybes.

For a while, she let the memories surround her. She relived them. Remembered the pain that seemed to be her constant companion.

_But they weren't all that bad, were they?_ a Voice whispered in her head.

"No. No they weren't. There have been lots of good times."

_The laughter. The friendships. Defeating your enemies. Helping each other through difficult times. Being surrounded by people that love you._

"But what about Janet and the Colonel? I get so worried about him."

_Everything works together for good._

"How can there be good in her death?"

_It was her time. She's safe now._

"And the Colonel? What about him?"

_I watch over him, just as I watch over you._

"Like the sparrows."

_Not one falls without My knowing._

"It's the falling part I have a problem with."

_But I'll always catch you._

"Promise?"

_Promise._

Sam sat for a while longer until her tears were finished. Then she took a few deep breaths and got up, leaving the light from the stained glass windows and the floor that echoed under her feet.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

There we go! I've been wanting to find a way to incorporate some of my faith into a story while remaining realistic to the show, and I remembered something Sam said in one of the early episodes about not being to church in a while, so I ran with it. The church that inspired this story is the Presbyterian church that I went to as a child and still go to when I visit my grandparents. Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know!

Best wishes and lots of love!

Macisgate


End file.
